


Miscellaneous Kpop Reader Inserts

by maelstrom (hungrymoot)



Category: 4minute (Band), 9Muses, AOMG, B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Riders, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrymoot/pseuds/maelstrom
Summary: [Originally posted on tumblr] A series of miscellaneous reader inserts one-shots (occasionally two-shots) featuring various kpop artists. Most were requests back in the day. Sometimes fluffy. Sometimes angsty. Sometimes smutty. Sometimes even AU.
Relationships: Hoody/Reader, Jung Daehyun/Reader, Moon Jongup/Reader, Nam Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Jihyun (4Minute)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, I think? I never knew much about 4Minute as I didn't listen to them often so I'm pretty sure this was a request. This is a fluffy safe chapter.

“Jagiya!” you called as you shifted through your closet. “Have you seen my hoodie?”

“Which one?” Jihyun’s voice called back from somewhere in your shared apartment.

“The green one!” You closed your closet door; it was obviously not inside. You would have gone without it, or chosen another one, but it was kind of chilly outside, and no other one would do. Anything else, you would have felt the wind through, but wearing your winter jacket would have made you sweat in the movie theater.

Jihyun appeared in your bedroom doorway. “Here,” she said, tossing the hoodie to you. You deftly caught it before pulling it on.

“Where did you find it?” you asked, zipping it up. Yes, this felt toasty warm, but not enough to make you sweat buckets. Absolute perfection.

“Where are you going?” Jihyun asked as you grabbed your bag and headed out the bedroom door. She followed you as you sat on the small stool by your apartment door, slipping your sneakers on.

“Jiyoon and I are going to a movie,” you replied, absently, tying up your laces. When you straightened, you saw the small frown that appeared on Jihyun’s face. “What?” Had you said something wrong? You went over the short conversation in your mind, unable to find anything that had been upsetting about your words. “What is it?” you repeated.

“It’s our day off,” Jihyun finally said, and you knew she was referring to 4Minute. It was odd, at times, dating an idol. Her schedule was so jammed pack all the time that it meant there was little time for you to have whole days just for the two of you. Unfortunately, your best friend since childhood, Jiyoon, happened to be in the same group as your girlfriend. That meant having to divide your free time with them.

“Yeah…?” You knew where she was going with this, but you didn’t want to be the one who had to say it.

“I thought we could spend the day together, that’s all,” she replied. She shrugged slightly, as if she didn’t care, but you knew she cared.

“You can come with,” you offered. “Jiyoon wouldn’t mind.” You knew she wouldn’t. Her and Jihyun were friends. Maybe Jihyun would like to see the horror movie the two of you were going to watch. She could listen to you both scream like babies.

“No thanks,” Jihyun said before turning and disappearing farther into your apartment. You stared after her, bewildered, before you kicked off your shoes and followed.

A part of you was sure she didn’t want to talk to you right now. She seemed pretty annoyed. Over what? You weren’t even sure, but you hated it when Jihyun got annoyed over things. It wasn’t because you were the cause of her annoyance – though, occasionally, you would admit to being just that – but because she was always so busy and stressed that you just didn’t want her having more on her plate when she was supposed to be relaxing. Like right now.

Jihyun had made her way into the kitchen where she leaned forward against the counter, her hands clenched into fists. She rocked slowly back and forth on her heels, probably without even realizing that she was doing that. Yep, she was definitely annoyed.

“Jihyun,” you said, pulling yourself up onto the kitchen table. It creaked a little under your weight, but it held. You definitely weren’t that heavy. You weren’t going to be breaking any tables any time soon. “If something’s bothering you, you should tell me.”

“I don’t get it,” she said, spinning around so she could face you. There was frustration on her face as she spoke. “I mean, I get you guys are close, but aren’t we close? The two of you hung out last time. I work my ass off all the time, and all I want when I get a free moment is to spend some time with you, but you’re never available.”

You stared at her for a moment. There was something in her tone that made you think she was… She was… What was the word you were looking for?

“Are you jealous?” you suddenly blurted.

Jihyun stared at you, her eyes going wide. A faint blush crossed her cheeks. You knew you were right. There was something about the fact that Jihyun felt jealous over your relationship with Jiyoon that amused you.

“Come here,” you said, holding your hand out to her. Jihyun frowned, looking away. Was she seriously being childish about this? “Jihyun.” Your tone was almost like that of a mother who’s child was being naughty.

Jihyun hesitated before she came over, stopping in between your legs as you sat raised above her. “What?” she asked, looking into your eyes.

You rested your hands on her waist. “You don’t have to be jealous about anything, alright?” you said, leaning your forehead against hers. She didn’t jerk away, which was a good sign she was willing to listen to you. “Jiyoon and I are just friends, understand me?”

“I know, I just…” She sighed, which was also filled with frustration. “It’s like… I want to spend as much time with you as I can, and I understand you need time with your friends, it’s just…” Her lips poked out in a small pout, but she didn’t continue, as if she wasn’t quite sure what else to say.

“Move,” you said, gently pushing her away from you. She stepped back with a start, but didn’t argue as you slid off the table. You tugged your phone out of your pocket, flipping through your contacts until you came across the one you were looking for.

“What are you doing?” Jihyun asked. She tried to get a look at your screen, but you dodged around her. “What? You’re going to lecture me, then hide things from me? Is that it?”

You had finished what you needed and slid your cellphone back into your pocket. You unzipped your hoodie and took it off, slinging it on the back of a chair. “What do you want to do?” you asked.

Jihyun stared at you for a moment. “What?”

“I said, what do you want to do?” you repeated. “Today? We got all day to do stuff. Since it’s your day off way more than it is mine, you should pick what you do.”

“Aren’t you going to the movies?” she asked, sounding uncertain. But, you could see it in her eyes. She looked almost hopefully.

“Nah,” you answered with a shrug. “I just texted Jiyoon and told her that I can’t make it.” You let a smile take your face. “I need to spend some time with my girlfriend.”

“She won’t mind?” There was mild suspicion there. You sighed and rolled your eyes.

“As if,” was your answer. Even if Jiyoon was annoyed at you suddenly cancelling your plans, you knew she would get over it. She would understand. She knew what Jihyun meant to you.

A smile came to Jihyun’s face then. A sweet, genuine smile. She reached out, grabbing your hand and intertwining your fingers together.

“I have a lot I want to do,” she said, giving you a tug to follow her. “So, we need to hurry if we want to get it all done.”

You could only chuckle, grabbing your hoodie again as you followed her towards the doorway. You knew you were probably going to need it where you were going, and that was going to be wherever Jihyun wanted you to go. And, that you were fine with.


	2. Euaerin (9Muses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request. This is more of a friendship sort of one-shot rather than anything romantic. Still cute though.

You stared across the small distance from your cafe table to the basketball court where _he_ was playing with his friends. A small longing sigh escaped your lips before you went back to chewing on the straw of your milkshake.

You were at a small outdoor cafe that was nestled in the local park. It had become your favorite place to hang out whenever you had spare time ever since you had moved to your apartment in the neighborhood. You liked it here. It was out of the way where not a lot of people were milling around, and you were able to watch your crush as he played basketball with his friends, which he seemed to do every other day in the afternoon.

Oh, and it was one of the few places Euaerin could meet you without a disguise. Your best friend was an idol, which made it hard for her to ever come meet you in public, but ever since you had found this place, she had been able to come see you without having to worry about covering her face or wearing a hat.

Even now, you were waiting for to finish an interview with the rest of 9Muses before she came to meet you.

You had gotten here early, having ordered your usual milkshake before sitting at your usual table. He had already been here, eating with his friends before going to play. He had stopped to say hello to you, which had got you flustered. Since the two of you frequently this place so often, it was only natural that even he had started to recognize you. It might have been a small and silly thing, but the whole fact he even knew your name had warmed your heart.

“Stalking’s a crime, you know.”

A voice made you jump, and you rotated in your seat.

Euaerin had approached you without making a noise. Your eyes flicked down to her feet, finding them clad in sneakers and not her typical heels. Heels would have made clicks on the outdoor patio floor of the cafe and would have alerted you to her presence. Mentally, you cursed her, though you were happy to see her looking this way – hair messy, clothing casual, no make-up. It was like having your best friend the way she had been before she had started this whole idol deal. You liked her better this way.

“I’m not stalking,” you retorted, sliding your chair around so you were no longer facing the basketball court. “I was here first. He just happened to show up.”

“You’re so obvious,” Euaerin said, a light laugh in her voice. She pulled her chair around so she was seated next to you rather than across from you. “Why don’t you go talk to him?”

You froze, staring at her for a moment. “I… I talked to him earlier.”

“Talking about the weather doesn’t count.”

You scowled at her before going back to your milkshake, acting as if she wasn’t seated next to you.

“Oh, come on. I’m pretty sure he likes you, too.”

You head jerked up at her words, and you almost choked on your milkshake. When you looked at her, you were expecting to see her grinning at your expense, but she looked entirely serious. “You’re messing with me,” you accused. Euaerin shook her head.

“No, no, I’m serious,” she insisted. She glanced over at the basketball court. “He just scored a three pointer.” She looked back over at you. “What are you so scared of anyway?”

“I’m not scared of anything,” you muttered, chewing on the end of your straw. You could feel the small indentations of all the teeth marks you had made on it. “It’s just… hard.” When Euaerin gave you a skeptical look, you sighed. “Euaerin, we can’t all be oozing with confidence. You’re an idol. You’re practically trained to talk to people. I’m not.”

“You don’t need to be an idol to have confident,” Euaerin argued. There was the sound of squeaking, and you soon found Euaerin facing you, her arms leaning on the table. “Here, we’ll practice. I’ll be him. You try and chat me up.”

“Euaerin, this is stupid,” you groaned, leaning back in your seat. When she only stared at you with that determined look in her eye, you grabbed for your milkshake, wanting to take it up and get a refill. Unfortunately, she snatched it away, leaving it at the opposite end of the table. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to help you,” she replied. “So, let me.”

You studied her for a moment. She was looking rather sincere over it. Normally, you wouldn’t trust someone trying to give you some sort of advice on boys, but Euaerin was your best friend. You could definitely trust her.

Hopefully.

“Okay, yeah, sure, I’ll bite,” you finally said. You shuffled your chair closer to the table so you could mimic her pose, arms folded on the cool surface as you faced her. “What do I do?”

“We’re going to practice,” she said. When you looked confused, she added, “You’re going to pretend I’m him, and you’re going to talk me up. I’ll give you pointers as we go, alright?”

That didn’t sound that bad. You could do this.

“So, um,” you started.

“Don’t look down,” Euaerin suddenly interrupted, her voice so hard it made you jump. Your eyes snapped up to meet hers. She pointed at your eyes before pointing at her own. “Look me in the eyes. It means you’re interested in what I’m saying.”

“Right. Um.” You needed to restart your thoughts now. It was hard coming up with what to say. “So, how’s your day going?”

“It’s going good.” Euaerin had dropped her voice ridiculously low, as if she was trying to mimic his voice. You reached out and whacked her arm, causing her to jerk back and rub at it. “Hey! What was that for?”

“You tell me to take this seriously, and you’re the one messing around,” you scolded.

“I am taking this seriously!” she shot back. “I was trying to set the atmosphere.”

“You sound like a lumberjack.”

That statement startled a laugh out of her before she calmed herself. “Alright, alright. I’ll skip on the voice. Start over.”

Both of you recomposed yourselves before you continued.

“Hey, how’s your day going?” you asked, the words coming out rehearsed.

“My day’s going great,” Euaerin replied, thankfully without the silly low voice. “How’s yours?”

“It’s been fine,” you replied. You had to pause as you tried to figure out what else to say. What did you normally follow up with? “It’s warm out, isn’t it?” You winced at yourself. That sounded silly.

“It is,” Euaerin agreed, leaning back in her chair. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and flapped it, as if trying to cool off. It actually was pretty warm, so you couldn’t quite blame her for it. She had probably been stuck in a hot studio all morning as well. “I need a good way to cool down.”

“Like what?” you asked. For a moment, you were going to suggest a milkshake, but she yanked the edge of her shirt as if she was going to pull it off. “Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?”

Euaerin stared at you, quizzically. “I was mimicking taking my shirt off because it’s hot outside.”

“He’s not just going to start taking his shirt off in the middle of a conversation,” you muttered. You suddenly wanted another milkshake and to be far away from his cafe as possible.

“But, he’s taken it off already,” she said, pointing past you. You flinched before instinctively looking over your shoulder. Sure enough… “See? Maybe he would just randomly whip his shirt off.”

“Euaerin, he’s playing basketball. He probably just got really…sweaty.”

“And, you like that, don’t you?” Euaerin sounded amused as she spoke.

You felt your face flush before you abruptly stood up, grabbing your milkshake glass and started heading for the cafe. “I’m out. Peace.”

“Oh, come on!” There was the sound of a chair scraping and footfalls running after you. “I’ll be good. Let’s keep practicing.” She stopped next to you as you returned the glass at the cafe’s window where one could pick up their orders if they wanted to eat outside.

You turned to look at her, only to find her giving you a small pout. It was almost ridiculous how she thought that would work on you. … Though you were already feeling yourself soften again to her.

“What?” you asked, slightly irritated. She smiled; she knew she already had you again.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” she said. “And, I’ll give you real advice.” She paused before adding, “Without all the acting.”

You considered her for a moment. There was a part of you that really wanted to have her advice. She knew what she was talking about a lot more than you did. It couldn’t hurt. At least, not if the two of you weren’t being so silly about it. You threw one last look at the basketball court. You could see him clearly from here and he looked…nice.

“Okay, fine.” She looked pleased, but you pointed at her in warning. “But, no more lumberjack voice.”

“Promise,” she replied.

The two of you linked arms and headed away from the cafe. You had to go find somewhere quiet you could talk about this, preferably somewhere that no one else could hear you and there weren’t any pretty boys to distract you.


	3. Hoody (AOMG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request where someone wanted something with Hoody but didn't give any details so I turned it into a weird medieval thing. I didn't proofread this again so please excuse any mistakes.

Your stride was quick and long as you made your way through the unfamiliar castle’s hallways, your retinue of soldiers following behind you. There was no one around; any nobles had already been found, any servants had already fled. That meant only one thing: the castle was yours. Well, your father’s. But, it was as good as yours since you knew what your father’s plans for it were.

“I’ll be heading back,” you finally said, addressing the captain with you. “Take some of your men to finish scouting around here. Make sure there are no stragglers.”

“Yes, milord!” he replied, saluting you with his sword. You waited for the soldiers to sort themselves out before turning and heading back down the way you had initially come. A few of the soldiers tailed after you.

It was easy to find your way back to the large group of soldiers that were milling around near the entrance of the castle. They looked rather relaxed, which you disapproved of. Yes, you had essentially won the castle but that didn’t mean someone wasn’t going to try and attack you. There were loyalists everywhere; they might just be waiting for their moment.

They needed to find it fast, though. Your father was at the door to the throne room. You approached him quickly, bowing to him. He only nodded his head, not even glancing at you.

“Queen Hyun-Jung’s keeping her door shut,” he said, gruffly. You licked your lips, looking at the door. You had been told the queen of your nation had locked herself in the throne room, defiant even in the face of your uprising against her. A noise behind you caused you to look back. Several men were struggling to get a battering ram into the hall. You moved out of the way, standing to the side with your father as they started to knock in the door.

As you watched the ram splinter the wood in its way as if it was nothing, you tried to remember everything that had happened that led to this moment. Stumbling into your father’s secret meetings as he and his bannermen plotted a revolt against the queen. There wasn’t nothing wrong with the queen; she was a fine queen, really. But, it was an easy thing to stir a crowd to riot, and your father wanted more power than what he was born into. You were his heir; you had to go along with his plan, no matter what you thought of it.

Months and months of planning had brought you to this moment. As the door finally broke down, you took your place at your father’s side and followed him into the throne room.

Queen Hyun-Jung sat on the throne, looking as regal and elegant as one would have imagined a queen could look. She was alone. Not a single retainer was in the throne room with her. But, she didn’t look afraid. You was envious of her for that quality. If only you could be like that when encountering such defiance. It would have been an useful skill in the years that were going to come.

“My lord,” she greeted your father, as if she had been expecting him for tea and not as if he was laying siege to her castle and kingdom.

“Your Majesty,” he replied, sweeping into a bow. “I’ve come to escort you out to your chambers.”

“That’s very kind of you, but I’m comfortable where I am.”

You wanted to stay and listen to the banter, but you were called out. There was other matters you needed to deal with. You would leave this to your father. There would be a lot of problems for you in the future. You might as well hold off for the time being. You left the throne room, the words of your father and the queen disappearing behind you.

* * *

It was a long walk up the staircase to the top of the tower where your father had locked up the queen. For her own safe-keeping, he had said. He didn’t want any of your own getting a hold of her. They would have ripped her to shreds. You wondered if that was true, but you had decided to go up and check on her yourself.

“Sire.” The two guards at the door on the landing saluted you.

“Unlock the door and wait farther down the stairs,” you ordered. “I want to speak with the queen privately.”

“Yes, sire.” It took them only a few moments for them to unlock the door, and they headed down the stairs, disappearing around the bend. They would stop somewhere down there so they could be in close enough range in case something wrong went.

You opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind you. The room was plain, and the only light inside came from the small slit window to your left. It was late evening, though, and most of the sunlight was already gone, being replaced by the darkness of the sky.

Queen Hyun-Jung sat on the lone chair in the room. She made everything in the room look more expensive than it was just by sitting there. She regarded you as you entered, her brow furrowing slightly as she watched you lean back against the desk in the room.

“Your Majesty,” you said with a slight bow of your head.

“You’re the lord’s son,” she said. You hesitated before you nodded. Her mouth crooked in a slight smile. “It’s odd. Your father doesn’t want my throne.” You didn’t reply, knowing fully well where she was going with this. “He wants you to have my throne.”

“That seems to be the plan,” you replied. Your father had explained his plan to you many times, and, to say the least, it made you uncomfortable. You didn’t want it. You had protested it vehemently. But, your father’s plans had already been in motion and there was – apparently – no way for him to stop them.

“He expects me to marry you,” she continued. Her eyes seemed to bore into you as she spoke. “That way, I can maintain the throne and support I have, but I’ll have to live as he wishes and do whatever he wants me to, with you as my king consort. I’m sure once I’ve bore your child, he’ll find an easy way to get me removed from my throne.”

You didn’t answer. That was the truth. She had been fairly smart to figure out what his plans were. He had only ever told her that he had expected her to be your bride.

Queen Hyun-Jung stood up. You could hear the soft sound of her crossing the small room towards you. She paused in front of you, reaching one gloved hand out and touching her fingertips against your cheek. You wanted to flinch away, but you resisted. How would it look if you were cowed by a captured queen? Particularly one you had helped capture?

“You don’t agree with him, do you?” she asked. You stared at her, and she smiled. How could she have figured that out? This past minute was the only time you had ever spent together. “But, you do it because your father’s all you have.”

“He’s my father,” you said. Your hand rested on the pommel of your sheathed sword. It was ridiculous to think you would need it, and you would very much piss your father right off. You would be sent to the far side of the kingdom to live with your aunt until your father needed you, which may have been never. He had married a new woman recently. He would be sure to impregnate her and get a new heir before he died. “A man obeys his father.”

“A man should obey his queen,” she corrected. She lowered her hand away from your face and glanced at the door. “Did you send the guards away?”

“Yes,” you replied, feeling on guard and suspicious.

Queen Hyun-Jung walked towards the slit of a window and peered out of it. “I have a proposal to you, then.”

Cautiously, you walked towards her, keeping your hand on your sword. You leaned against the stone wall, peering out the slit over her head. It overlooked the courtyard, where your father and his closest advisers were walking and talking, and several of your family’s soldiers were training or relaxing. The sight annoyed you. They should not have been here. They should have been at your ancestral home, protecting your people and fighting for your queen, not against her. You felt anger burn in you. You had not had the time to even think about how much you had disapproved of your father’s plots, but now that it was all over, you felt nothing but aggravation for it.

“What’s your proposal?” you asked, quietly. It surprised even you that you were even asking. Surely, it was treason to talk about your liege lord like this, father or not. But, she was right; she was your queen, even if you had wronged her. Your father made have overthrown her power, as he thought, but he hadn’t removed her from the throne. Not yet, anyways. It would be wrong of you not to listen to her request.

“I’ll gladly accept letting you have my hand in marriage,” she said. Her voice hardened as she added, “If you, as my husband and king consort, help me destroy your father.”

Your body went cold at the words. And, yet… There was a part of you that thought it was not such a horrible plan. You remembered the man your father had been and the man he had become after his plan for rebellion overtook everything else about him. How your mother had passed away from illness, but he was too busy courting another woman, in case he needed to make a new heir on the off-chance you had died in the battles that were to come.

Your mother had cursed his name on her deathbed. It seemed only right that you carry out her will. It would be for her, and for your country. You were only doing what was expected of you.

“I’ll accept,” you replied. “Your Majesty.”

Queen Hyun-Jung smiled. It was a pleased smile, but it was also cold. “Excellent.” She moved away from the window.

You remained rooted to the spot for a moment longer, watching until your father finally disappeared back into the castle. When you spun back around, the queen had settled back into her seat, looking every bit like a statue.

“I’ll be taking my leave, then,” you said, heading to the door.

“Go,” she said after you. “I have a wedding to plan.”

You gave her a quick bow before exiting through the door. As you reached them on the staircase, the guards hurried back up to their spot so they could lock the door and return to their posts. As you made your way slowly down the stairwell, you wondered to yourself if you had made the right decision.

Was this treason? No, it was surely not. What it was was her vengeance. And, yours. And, to that, you would gladly take part.


	4. Daehyun (BAP) [Part 1 of 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember writing this but Dragon Rider AU???

Today was the day.

You were going to assigned to your patrol unit after five years of training, something you had dreamed about doing since you were a small child. And, now, that simple dream was going to come true.

You were part way to your bedroom door when you stopped and ran back to your mirror, checking yourself in your uniform again. It had been given to you the day before by your training master. It looked almost perfect. Almost. It was missing the badge that you would need to sew onto the blank space above your heart – the badge that would represent your unit.

Once you were sure you looked perfect, you left your room, making your way through the training dormitory hall. Soon, your things would be taken out of that room and brought to your unit’s barracks.

You couldn’t wait.

It was already getting late into the morning and the sun was hanging high in the sky as you stepped outside. You took off running away from the dormitories, heading to the guard’s training area. You ran precariously along the stone bridge that connected the dormitory to the training grounds over a large gorge. The distance from you to the floor of a gorge didn’t bother you; you had free fallen farther than that before. It was part of your job.

A shadow swooped over you, and you paused as you reached the end of the bridge. Looking up, you saw the scaled golden underbelly of your partner – the dragon, Yiazmat. She landed on the ground before you, causing it to shake beneath your feet. You were used to things like that; Yiazmat was heavy and she couldn’t help that.

 _Are you excited?_ Yiazmat’s voice echoed in your mind. After your joining ceremony, you had been able to hear Yiazmat’s words in your mind as if they were your own thoughts. That was one of the keys to a dragon rider and their dragon’s partnership.

“Very,” you replied. “You’re going to be there, too, right?”

 _I wouldn’t miss you getting our appointment,_ Yiazmat replied before she beat her wings and took off to the sky again. You had to raise your arm over your face. Her wings had caused dust to stir up around you.

Yiazmat had taken to circling about the guard’s training grounds, which you proceeded to go to. On special occasions, your trainer would take your class here to practice so you could see what was awaiting for you. You had to pass through the gates into the large grounds, one that made your own training facilities look like a backyard.

Your eyes searched for Yiazmat, who had slowly lowered herself onto one of the raised platforms that were built into the grounds’ large stone wall for dragons to perch on while their riders were training. She curled her long, thin tail around her; clearly, she had been expecting to be there for a long while.

Another shadow came overhead. You looked up in time to see the dark red dragon circle the grounds before landing on another of the perches.

“….Belias,” you muttered under your breath. That meant….

Someone gave you a playful shove from behind, causing you to stumble forward. Above, you could hear Yiazmat growl.

“Whoops, didn’t see you there.” The cheery voice came from someone you knew – someone you wished that you didn’t know.

“Daehyun,” you grumbled, straightening and brushing yourself off. You turned to look at him, feeling unimpressed over the sight of him. “What are you even doing here?”

“Me?” he asked, mock surprise. He indicated the uniform he was wearing. You were surprised to see it matched the one you were wearing. “I’m getting assigned, just like you are.”

“No way,” you snapped back. “You spent all the classroom sessions sleeping.”

“That’s because I already knew everything.” Daehyun tapped the side of his head. “I didn’t need to listen to old monks drone on and on about history.” The smug grin on his face only grew bigger. “And, we all know I was best at combat training. On foot and in the air.” He crossed his arms, his grin turning into a mock frown. “I _am_ surprised to see you here. Weren’t you average at best?”

 _Tell him to shut his mouth or I’ll eat him,_ Yiazmat said in your head. You snorted. Dragons were able to eat humans, even if they weren’t their usual diet. You wouldn’t doubt that Yiazmat would do it, too, if she felt you were being threatened.

“He’s not worth it,” you called up, brushing past Daehyun further into the training grounds, weaving your way around well-worn practice dummies.

“I take offense to that,” Daehyun replied, following after you at a more casual pace. “Besides, we’re going to be teammates, probably. I hear the the South Guard needs more people after that ambush they flew into last month.”

You shuddered at the memory of your trainer telling you that the South Guard had flown into an ambush set up by sky pirates. Fifteen of their numbers had been shot out of the sky by airship gunfire. But, that was also why you wanted to be a sky guard, so you could put an end to sky piracy like that.

“If I’m lucky, they’ll ship you all the way to the North Guard,” you replied. You had reached the small building at the end of the training grounds, where the training captain of the guard as well as their overall commander and your own trainer would be waiting for you. “Maybe that sensitive body of yours will freeze to death.”

Belias made a noise as if he was laughing, if dragons were capable of laughing. Daehyun stopped to point at his dragon.

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Daehyun called. Belias let out another of his growling laughs.

You ignored them, letting yourself into the building. Daehyun quickly followed after you. In here, there was no more squabbling. You merely stood in front of the long desk behind which three of the people you respected most in the world were seated behind. Mostly, you listened to what they spoke of, telling you of your responsibilities for the future and your duty to the people.

All of it was stuff you had heard before; you were sure Daehyun was falling asleep on his feet.

And, then you were passed your badges. The South Guard. Both of them.

Before you could reach for your badge, Daehyun snatched them both up. You wanted to protest, but you couldn’t, simply forcing a smile to your face to hide your annoyance. You merely nodded along as Daehyun thanked them for their kindness and promised that both of you would do your best before you both backed out of the room.

You waited until the door was closed behind you before turning on Daehyun.

“Give me my badge,” you demanded. Daehyun looked at you for a moment, as if he was thinking, before his grin broke out again.

“Catch me if you can,” he said in a sing-song voice. He ran out to the center of the training grounds. Belias had swooped down towards him, touching the ground only briefly. It was enough. Daehyun had had years of training just like you and was able to get onto his dragon’s back within a matter of seconds.

And, then they were in the air.

 _You want to go after them?_ Yiazmat asked. She was already taking to the air, landing on the ground before you.

“They have my badge, those jackasses,” you said as you jogged to Yiazmat. You climbed up onto her back, settling yourself behind her neck. Rarely did you ride on your dragon without her saddle, as it was dangerous to fly through the air without something to hold onto, but you didn’t have time to go saddle her up.

Yiazmat took the air, easily raising herself up to clear the training grounds until you were both in open air. Daehyun and Belias had flown out away from the town that had sprouted up to support the guard’s training facilities. They had gone over the ocean that pressed up against the cliff faces below the training facilities, looping through the air as if they were children.

 _So immature,_ Yiazmat said with a soft sigh. _Should I blast them?_

“That would be nice,” you replied.

You felt the muscle beneath you tense as Yiazmat went zipping forward, her wings beating hard through the air. Her head raised up as you got close to the other pair, and a blast of golden fire burst from her open jaw. Belias just barely managed to swat it away from them with his tail.

“That was rude,” Daehyun called.

 _You deserved it,_ Yiazmat said, though you didn’t hear Belias’ reply. A rider could only hear the voice of their own dragon, after all.

You were going to retort, to demand that they give your badge back to you, when something past Daehyun and Belias caught your eye. A black cloud was rolling across the sky near the horizon, despite there being no other cloud in sight. The sky was a beautiful clear blue. And, the cloud looked unnatural to you. It was perfectly shaped and form, with no abnormalities on it. It was also moving quickly, far too quickly for a cloud.

“Daehyun, look,” you said, pointing. You had expected him to refuse, thinking you were trying to trick him, but he turned on Belias’ back to look behind him.

“That doesn’t look natural,” he immediately said. “Belias, go.”

The large red dragon took off, heading towards it.

“Hey, wait!” you shouted after them. Yiazmat dove forward, causing you to jerk back far enough that you almost hit your back against hers. Straightening, you clenched your legs to hold on tighter to your dragon’s back as she sped after the others.

Belias stopped, hovering in the sky. Yiazmat paused beside him.

“Is it magic?” you asked.

“Well, what else can it be?” Daehyun asked in return.

“We need to report it,” you said, immediately. You pressed one knee into Yiazmat’s side, indicating for her to start flying back towards the town, so you could let the guards know.

“We’re guards now, remember?” Daehyun said. You paused, turning to look back at him. “We’re not supposed to just run off and get the seniors to do all the hard work. They’ll be unimpressed if we have no information besides ‘it’s probably magic’. Shouldn’t we have more?”

“Are you serious?” you asked, bewildered. “We have no idea what it is, and you just want to fly towards it?”

“Well, what do you want to do?” Daehyun snapped back. “Just go back and let them know that maybe we should go back to trainee status.”

You sighed. Your brain knew you were right, but your pride was leaning towards Daehyun. But, you also remembered the members of the South Guard who had flown into that ambush and died. What if this was just like that?

“We have to go back,” you said, decisively. “Let people who know what they’re doing deal with it.”

Daehyun stared at you, hard. Then, he looked at Belias, and you were certain that dragon was speaking to his rider. Finally, Daehyun sighed.

“You’re right,” he said. “You’re always right. Let’s go back.”

The cloud was rolling even closer towards you. It was less than a mile from where you were now, and you weren’t even sure just how long the cloud was at all.

Yiazmat turned, circling in the air without hitting Belias, as if it was the easiest thing to do. Just as your back was to the cloud, you heard a sharp, piercing cracking noise behind you, one that made you raise your hands to cover your ears.

The stabbing sensation in your back was a surprise, and it felt like your entire body had been hit by lightning. Your body loosened and you slipped off of Yiazmat’s back. The last thing you heard was Daehyun screaming your name.


	5. Daehyun (BAP) [Part 2 of 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't remember writing this. But this is the last part I wrote to this since it's the only other Daehyun scenario in my BAP folder so clearly I'm super dramatic.

The sensation of falling wasn’t new to you.

The sharp pain in your back was.

You had never been struck by lightning before, but you felt as if this was what it must have felt like. How could it have been possible for your body to feel such pain while also feeling numb and out of your control? You tried to twist, as you had been taught since you were young, to get yourself into a position of control so you could get back onto Yiazmat’s back, but you were unable to do so. It was hard enough for you to even move your arm in a way you wanted.

The ocean beneath you was coming up fast.

Something grabbed you, causing more pain to ripple through your back as something pressed into it. You were slammed down onto the back of a dragon, though it wasn’t your own. The force against your back was an arm that had snatched you out of the air, as if you were nothing more than a bug, and it was now what you were leaning against so you wouldn’t tumble back down.

You shifted your gaze to see Daehyun, who was staring down at you, his eyes wide.

A shadow passed overhead; a quick glance up showed you that Yiazmat had just wheeled over to start heading back to the shore. Belias was doing the same.

Daehyun wasn’t holding onto Belias with anything other than his knees. He kept his one arm wrapped firmly around your back to keep your from falling while the other was hovering over you, as if he wanted to check to see if you were wounded, but he didn’t know he was allowed to touch you.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, his voice frantic.

You licked your lips. Even that small sensation made you wince. “Yes,” you finally said, your voice sounding like a croak. It would have been silly of you to lie. That wouldn’t have been brave or courageous of you at all; just foolish. “My back feels… scorched. I can’t really move. I…”

The sun was being darkened out. You looked up. The magical storm clouds that had struck you were overhead.

“Yiazmat, fly out and make sure they’re warned,” Daehyun called up to your dragon. You could see her hesitate. She didn’t want to leave you, and probably not with Daehyun, who you had never really gotten along with. But, now wasn’t the time for that.

“Go,” you called up to her. Yiazmat only hesitated for another brief moment, flying out towards the town. She was much faster than Belias was; she would reach there long before you would have been able to.

“This is just great,” Daehyun muttered. He had to shift your body as it had spasm in a way that almost made you slip away from him. He pressed you up against him. If you had any form of control over your body, you would have maybe stiffened involuntarily, but you couldn’t right now. You had never been this close to him before; it was an odd think to think about at that moment.

“What?” you asked.

“First day on the job and I’m about to get both of us killed,” he answered. There was a moment’s pause before he added, “Okay, fine, three of us.” Another pause. “I’m not going to say it, even if we die.” Was he conversing with Belias? You knew you couldn’t hear if the dragon spoke to him or not. “Yes, I am perfectly content to have just you and I know about it.”

“What are you guys even talking about at a time like this?” you asked. Your head was hurting, and only hearing Daehyun’s half of the conversation wasn’t helping.

“Nothing… important,” Daehyun replied.

You could already feel your body getting limper, and your eyes were starting to feel heavy. Were you falling asleep? You hadn’t felt tired at all. Not until you were struck. And, now it felt like you were ready to pass out.

Daehyun must have noticed because you could feel his gaze drop down to you. “If you’re tired, go to sleep,” he said. “I won’t let you fall.”

You only nodded in agreement, closing your eyes. Your body must have wanted the rest because you were quick to fall asleep.

* * *

It was the smell of smoke greeting your nose that woke you up. Your eyes shot open; this was something unfamiliar to you, and you immediately felt tense.

Surprisingly, you were in your bed. You didn’t recall getting there, but you assumed Daehyun must have gotten you here after you returned to the town and the training barracks. Your things were still in the room; clearly, they hadn’t been brought to the guard barracks yet.

You kicked your blankets off before you stared at your legs. You were in your sleeping clothes, not your uniform. Someone had dressed you.

_How long have I been out?_ The thought crossed your mind as you got off your bed. Unlike your last memories, your body was no longer stiff – at least not any more than one would have been after having a long sleep. You went to the door, grabbing your sword as well as shoving your feet into your boots. It wouldn’t have been the first time you ran around in your sleeping clothes, and it probably wasn’t going to be the last. You simply wanted to know what was going on.

As you opened the door, you immediately knew something was wrong. The scent of smoke was stronger here, and there was no noise – no sound of life at all – in the hallway beyond. That wasn’t normal, not here. There was always some trainee yelling or making noise, or simply in the hallway, reading a book they stole out of the library.

“Daehyun?” you called, unsure of why his name was the first one to come to your mind. It was probably because he was the last person you had seen before you had gone to sleep. You drew your sword from the scabbard before tossing the scabbard onto the floor of your room. You stepped outside, closing the door behind you.

The hallway was just as eerily quiet as you made your way down it. Never before could you recall it being so silent here. It unsettled you. As you reached the end of the hallway and the circular stairwell that led to the floor below, you stopped. At the corner of the stairwell – where it disappeared in its swirl downwards – was a limp body.

You swallowed, feeling bile go down. After a moment’s hesitation, you headed downwards. You stopped by the body, glancing down at it. It wasn’t the first time you had seen a dead body, but that didn’t make it easy to see one so close. You averted your eyes and stepped around them, continuing downward.

That was the only dead body you saw. There were several more slewed around the entrance hall, but you tried to avoid looking at them as well. You didn’t want to know if they were people you knew. If you did see someone, it might have ruined your resolve.

You stepped outside. It was clear there was something on fire out here, but the courtyard seemed fine. There were a few bodies here as well, but not as many. It was like something had gotten into the building and slaughtered the trainees.

You circled the barracks, trying to get to the pathway that led to the guard’s training hall where you hoped to find the guards. It was when it caught your eye.

The large rock – a small mountain really – that served as a roost for the dragons was on fire.

“Yiazmat,” you whispered. If you were in the barracks, she would have been there.

Your legs took off running before the thought was even able to process in your mind. Since you had come here at twelve years old, you would go from the barracks to the Roost to see Yiazmat. You could have made that trip in your sleep.

All around you was silence as you ran, but you ignored it. All you could think about was whether or not your dragon had been in the Roost when the fire had started. A fire couldn’t kill her.

…Could it?

There was a wooden bridge that attached the training grounds to the Roost, and you sprinted across it, instinct taking over as you missed the one loose board. Your feet hit the ground of the Roost. Just as you started to enter the open hole cavern that led into the maze of tunnels and pathways inside, someone came out, and you crashed into them, stumbling backwards.

Instinctively, you swung your sword up, but they dodged it.

“Whoa, watch it.” You voice, recognizing Daehyun’s voice. “I didn’t know you were awake.” There was something wrong with his tone; he sounded different to you than he normally did.

“I just got up,” you whispered. You almost dropped your sword, and you had to readjust your grip on it before it fell to the ground. “Daehyun… what happened?”

“It was that cloud,” he answered. He lowered his eyes, as if he was unable to look at you. “It stopped and lingered in the air for a day before it just… attacked. It was sky pirates. Some of their mages whipped it up.”

You remembered hearing about the unit that was practically massacred by sky pirates. Were these the same ones?

“I don’t know most of it beyond that. I was… holed up in here.” He was shamefaced. Did he think it was cowardly to hide when such death was occurring? “The cloud dispersed – I don’t know – ten, twelve hours ago, maybe. Heading towards the capital.”

“…The capital?” You felt yourself go cold. It made sense they attacked here before going to the capital but you couldn’t fathom what sort of thing something that did what it did here could do there, and how awful that would be for your entire nation.

“We need to go there,” you said at once. “We need to warn them.” You started to move past him, but Daehyun put his arm out, stopping you. “What?”

“Where are you going?” he asked. He was still trying not to look at you, and you couldn’t understand why.

“To get Yiazmat,” you answered. “We’re going to have to fly to the capital and quickly.” It was your duty; you needed to warn them, no matter what had occurred here. You couldn’t stop to mourn or even think about it. There would be time after action was taken.

“Don’t go in there.” Daehyun finally looked at you. You didn’t like what you saw in his eyes. They told you a story you didn’t want to believe. “Belias can still fly. We’ll take him, but we have to be careful.”

“Where’s Yiazmat, Daehyun?” you demanded, though you knew the answer by the way he shifted uncomfortably. You couldn’t stop the tears before they were already falling out of you. You didn’t sob, not out loud, but your body shook with the effort to keep it in.

Daehyun reached out, his hands gently taking you and wrapping you in his arms. You buried your face against him, letting your tears fall onto him.

“I know,” he whispered, his voice against your ear. “I know. But, we can’t do anything for her here. We have to go now if we want to get there in time.”

The ground beneath your feet shook, though you didn’t move. You knew it was Belias landing.

You stayed with your face against Daehyun until you were able to control yourself. Then, you moved away from him. The tears had stopped, and you were no longer shaking. Quickly, you swiped the back of your hand across your face to wipe any stray tears away.

“Let’s go,” you said, thankful that Daehyun showed no reaction to your voice cracking as you spoke.

He held his hand out to you. You hesitated before you slipped your hand into his, which closed around yours in a warm grip. You felt safe having your hand in his, even if you knew you weren’t. Especially without your dragon.

But, you were going to do this. You were going to do this for you, and for Daehyun, and for your fallen comrades, and, most importantly, for Yiazmat.


	6. Jongup (BAP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to skim this one. It's apparently a school AU. I used to write more of those than necessary.

This…

This had not turned out how you had intended it to. At all.

The entire point of sneaking out of your dormitory meant sneaking out. Not getting caught on your window so only half of you had managed to get out at all. You couldn’t reach far enough into the window and dislodge whatever had hooked your clothing, and these were far too expensive for you to even dare to rip. Your mother would probably be really pissed and then never buy you clothes again.

“I’m a fucking genius,” you muttered to yourself, twisting uselessly. You could feel the tug on your shirt, and you went back to your original position – on your stomach with your upper body dangling out the window. “Maybe someone will come by…”

That hope was mostly in vain. It was evening and most of your fellow students were either inside studying or hanging out. No one would be left outdoors to see you except for stragglers trying to beat curfew. Or a teacher, who you really didn’t want to have seen you in the state you were in. You would have to explain that you were trying to sneak out of your second story dorm room to attend a concert with your friend who didn’t attend here.

Karma. This was definitely karma.

You heard the door behind you open, and your entire body froze. Immediately, you assumed that one of the teachers was coming in to check on you for no apparent reason you could conjure up, and you were about to have detention for a month. Goodbye freedom for the rest of your senior year.

“What are you doing?”

The confused voice behind you didn’t belong to a teacher. No, that was definitely Jongup.

“Nothing,” you replied, though your voice betrayed you by going weirdly high at the end. You cursed yourself; you were going to have to practice lying. At least, it was your ass facing him and not your face. It would have been a lot more obvious if he could see your face. A lot less awkward, though. You had the intense feeling that Jongup was staring at the only part of you that he could see.

“Oh. Alright.” The sound of his voice made it perfectly clear that he believed you. That was easy. Good old sweet and trusting Jongup. You knew you could count of him for stuff. “I was coming to ask you if you could help me with this essay, if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, sure.” Essays? Easy stuff. You just needed to know the proper way to suck up to the teacher subtly in your writing. You had mastered that back in your first year. Jongup still needed help with that, and you didn’t mind giving it to him, seeing as you probably lost your chance to sneak out. You were going to have to call your friend and let her know.

There was a long, awkward pause behind you, and you realized that Jongup was waiting for you to get out of the window.

“Oh, Jongup?” you asked.

“Is there something wrong?” His footsteps were light as he made his way over to you. You felt sudden pressure next to your body, which made you flinch, and soon Jongup was half-leaning out the window with you. There wasn’t enough space on the sill for both of you to hang, and his body half-overlapped yours. “What are you looking at?”

You let out a low sigh, one you hoped he wouldn’t be able to hear. Sweet, innocent Jongup. Of course, he assumed you were simply trying to get a better look at something. It would have never crossed his mind that you had been trying to escape for the evening. That was something you had always liked about him.

“I thought I saw a shadow moving down there,” you finally said. It wasn’t exactly a lie; a shadow had passed beneath you. With the light from the setting sun, you couldn’t make out who it was, though it looked like they were wearing the boys’ uniform, so they had to be one of the students and not a teacher.

“Someone creeping under your window?” Jongup asked, concerned. He got off of you, easily levering himself out of the window. “Make sure to lock your window.”

“I will,” you replied, trying to follow his motion. It took you a moment to realize you had forgotten that you were stuck. “Um, Jongup?”

“What?” you heard him ask. For a moment, you thought he was going to lean back through the window so he could see your face. “Get up and let’s go.”

“I… can’t.” Now, what was the best way to describe being caught in your window? You might as well just say it without beating around the bush. “I’m stuck.”

“Stuck? How?” His footsteps shuffled, as if he was trying to see how you were caught.

“That’s the thing. I don’t really know. I can’t find out where. Can you maybe….?” You trailed off. There was another long, awkward pause.

“Oh, help you loose,” Jongup said. There was a light smacking sound, as if he had just gently hit his own forehead, like he had had a revelation. Even though you couldn’t see him do it, you still giggled slightly at the image in your head.

Jongup went quiet, but you were aware of him crouching next to you, trying to study the area where the wall met your body. After a brief moment, you felt his hands slide in between you and that space, and his fingers began working away at something. He was, honestly, awfully close to you, his forehead almost touching your hip as he focused on something.

You weren’t going to complain, though. You’d never admit it out loud, but you kind of liked it, having him this close to you.

“There,” Jongup announced, just as you felt the pull on your shirt loosen. You, very carefully, raised yourself back onto your feet. Your legs were numb from having been stuck in an awkward position for so long, and your head pounded – blood must have rushed to it. But, other than that, you were alright, and your clothes were still in tact, not a rip on them.

“Thanks,” you said, turning to face Jongup, only realizing too late just how close you were to him. The two of you stared at each other, and you could help but think – as absurd as it was – how nice it would probably be to kiss him.

But, then the moment passed, and you pointed at your door. “Your essay?” you asked. That seemed to give Jongup a start.

“Right, essay.” He turned away from you and headed to the door. “My laptop’s in my room. I’ll bring it over.” He disappeared out the door, leaving it partially open so you could hear the din from the hallway as your dorm mates talked as loudly as they could before the dorm adviser sentenced you all to bed.

You climbed over your bed to grab your phone; you had to text your friend to let her own that your evening plans had changed. Somehow, you didn’t think she’d mind.


End file.
